1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a new and improved zipper locking device for a luggage case used to prevent unauthorized access to the interior contents of the luggage case. More specifically, the invention is directed to a removable zipper locking device for use on a luggage case with a double slider zipper, the zipper sliders of each zipper being encased in the zipper locking device in the closed position.
2. Description of the Related Art
Numerous devices have heretofore been proposed for locking zippers on a luggage case in order to protect the interior contents of the luggage case from loss or theft. However, each of the prior art devices have been found wanting in one or more particulars. In particular, these devices have been permanently anchored to the luggage case. These devices could not be removed and used on different pieces of luggage. In addition, in many of the prior art devices, the locking mechanism which is used to secure the device is incorporated into the zipper locking device.
Hence, there is a need in the art for a zipper locking device for a luggage case which is removable from a luggage case and can be used on various different luggage cases. There is also a need in the art for a zipper locking device which is not incorporated with the locking mechanism of the zipper locking device.
It is a primary object of the present invention to provide a new and improved zipper locking device for a luggage case.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an improved zipper locking device for a luggage case which has safety and practical features.
Another object of the instant invention is to provide a zipper locking device for a double slider zipper which encases the zipper sliders and does not leave a gap between the zipper sliders when the zipper is closed.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an improved zipper locking device for a luggage case which is small in size and compact.
Another object of the instant invention is to provide an improved zipper locking device for a luggage case which is removable from a luggage case and usable on different luggage cases.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an improved zipper locking device for a luggage case which is easily attached to zipper sliders and is convenient to use.
Another object of the instant invention is to provide an improved zipper locking device for a luggage case which prevents unauthorized access to the interior contents of the luggage case.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a zipper locking device for a luggage case which incorporates a separate locking mechanism for locking the zipper locking device.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an improved zipper locking device for a luggage case which has all the advantages of the prior art and none of its disadvantages.
These together with other objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the detailed description annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be had to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there is illustrated a preferred embodiment of the invention.